My Bizarre Daria Dream Fic
by FantasyChick
Summary: This little ditty is based on one of the weirdest of dreams I ever had about Characters from Daria the other day. I just felt the need to write it down and share it all with you.


Fandom/s: Daria, with references to B&B

Title: My weird Daria dream

Characters: Daria, Quinn, Jane, Trent, Guitar Player with Black Hair, and me as the dreamer.

Summary: This little ditty is based on one of the weirdest of dreams I had about a few of the Daria characters the other day. I just felt the need to write it down and share it all with you.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, these characters just invaded my dream one morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane, Trent and a long black haired guitar player were together on a patch of grass under some fully blooming trees and surrounded by fully blooming bushes.

I knew that the other male was a guitar player as he had a red guitar that was resting against him even as he leaned against a trees trunk. Trent was laying back on the presumedly soft grass with his hands pillowing his head and his right knee was jutting up while his left leg was stretched out. Jane was in a similar pose to her brother except that she was sitting up and had her right arm resting on her right leg and she was fiddling with a blade of grass. They weren't doing much.

For some reason they had been looking at a pink spill that I somehow sensed that they knew a lot about, as in it was a regular possibly yearly spill and that it was some strange chemical spill that they were involved with somehow. But this time instead of the regular clean-up crew ~~ which I never dreamt of but asume was done by locals~~; the military had been somehow notified. They were wearing those orange bio-hazard suits like from the movies that looked liked footsie pyjama's that were trying to be space suits but ended up being made up from the same horrid orange plastic stuff that they made those Road Cones/Witches Hat's from.

Jane was sitting with Trent and the other Guitar player and she was complaining to them about how she had overheard something that made her think that it was Daria who had called the military up to deal with the spill that was on the road on the other side of the bushes and she was complaining about how in her opinion, Daria went and was always doing things her own way without getting anyone else's opinion or giving anyone else a chance. And that is why she had ditched Daria to spend time with her brother and friend. Trent and friend didn't say anything or even move and Jane fell silent. Trent looked concerned, Jane stressed.

Meanwhile...

Daria and Quinn were walking together down the sidewalk in companionable silence. They hadn't felt so comfortable in each others company since before they had moved to Lawndale. When they reached the sight of the spill they stood their looking on in both a curious and worried fascination.

Quinn spoke first, her tembling just a bit in nervousness.

"Daria,' she began, then hesitated shuddered a little then looked into her big sisters eyes and saw the warmth and sibling love in her eyes. She wet her lips and went to begin again.

This time Daria spoke instead in a warm gentle voice.

"No Quinn, there is no way in hell that Lawndale is going to become another Highland. There is no Uranium or any other dangerous toxins in the water supplies poisoning the land. That was the first thing Mum made triple sure of before even seeing if there was a House available to buy. And the inhabitants of this burg, while somewhat odd and kooky and set in their ways, have not been affected by years of drinking contaminated water or eating produce grown in contaminated soil. Even Upchuck, Barch DiMartino or even Kevin are no bad as Beavis and Butthead" Both shuddered and looked back at the spill.

Quinn spoke up again. "You know I never thought I would be so glad that we were raised on bottle water, cans of soda, imported juice, and frozen foods." She looked back at Daria and asked, "Did I ever thank you for making sure that we both stayed healthy by talking Mum into getting us the multi-vitamins and making sure I knew what I should and could eat to stay healthy?"

"Many times Quinn." Daria replied as she looped her arm around her sister and pulled her into a hug. Quinn returned the hug, "although I do still worry about your eating habits you know. I rarely see you eat more than the smallest of meals, like your carrot sticks. And I know that Mum is now so in the habit of throwing frozen meals in the Microwave that she doesn't even think about it. But if you actually want to eat something different we can get a cookbook and try making some healthy FILLING meals that we can make with the fresh uncontaminated fresh food from the local grocer. You're not still relying on those multi-vitamins are you?"

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "I know, and no I'm not relying on the Vitamins, it just feels so . . . strange . . . yes strange, being able to eat fresh fruit and veg."

Shaking her head wearily Daria looked back at the spill and sighed. "Yes, I know." She still had one arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulders.

"You know I heard that the State Trooper that called the Army guys in was once in the Army as well." Quinn comented, knowing that this little tid-bit would be something of interest to Daria."

Daria just nodded and sought of hummed thoughtfully. Then she steered Quinn so that they were no longer facing a spill. "Come on, Sis, I'll buy you a meal at any place you like that isn't an expensive restaurant and on the way home we can get a Cookbook and pick up some fresh fruit and Veg that we can use to try and make tea tonight."

"Alright Daria." Quinn agreed as she walked along, still half cuddled into her sisters side. It felt to be close to her big sister again. "Hey where is your friend Jane?"

"I don't know,' Daria shrugged, 'I think she's been avoiding me."

"Why would she be avoiding you?" Quinn asked in puzzlement.

"I have no idea."

They walked off unaware of the wide-eyed trio who had been hidden behind the fauna who had unintentionally eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Jane was also looking very guilty.

Oh and it was about this time that I realised that the long haired guitar player was actually Jesse, except he was actually wearing a black button up shirt and his hair wasn't as curly as it hung down his back.

~~~~~~~~~~And this is where I woke up.~~~~~~~~~~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Ok so I have no idea where this bizarre dream came from and I have no intentions to continue it as I have no idea where it could/would head to next. So I'll say right here a BIG HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU to everyone who reads this short piece.

# I actually seem to do better at the shorter fics than I do the bigger ones.

# Word count: 1041, 1048 if you add the ~~And this is where I woke up.~~ bit.


End file.
